So Many Things To Consider
by Penny Goodman
Summary: Though Sandy had Danny's heart and had won his friends over, she still was not completely happy. She believes her new makeover has everything to do with it. Is her new life as a Pink Lady at the cost of her own personal happiness worth it?
1. Chapter 1

"So Many Things To Consider"

From Grease –Post Movie

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to this film. Paramount Pictures owns all the rights. **

**Though Sandy's senior year had been overall rocky the ending was definitely on a high note. The T-Birds and Pink Ladies had finally accepted her, and best of all she won Danny's heart for good. Since graduation everything had been smooth sailing. When she had a moment alone-which was not often since her and Danny were inseparable-Sandy would sometimes reflect on how much had changed for her in one year's time, how much **_**she**_** had changed in one year's time. **

** Sandy had gone from being the sweet, goody two shoes that everyone knew to a tight leather wearing, big hair, pierced ears, chain smoking member of the Pink Ladies. She nearly went into shock when Rizzo gave her the jacket the day after the school carnival and told her, "You're officially one of us now." Jan and Marty were in awe of her, and Sandy couldn't believe that these were the same group of girls who made fun of her earlier in the year at Frenchie's slumber party. Frenchie. Sandy couldn't help but smile when she thought about her best friend. Frenchie was the only one who accepted her right from the very beginning, no questions asked. She took Sandy under her wing the first day of school, and she was always there for Sandy when Sandy had no one else. Frenchie was the one who stood up for Sandy when classmates teased her right after she cheered at the bonfire pep rally, Frenchie was the one who comforted Sandy after Danny completely dissed her in front of his friends at that exact same pep rally thus inviting Sandy to her sleepover and Frenchie was the one who gave Sandy her grand transformation, per Sandy's request, that made Kenechkie, Rizzo, Sonny, Doody, Putzie, Jan and Marty all befriend her. Most importantly Danny no longer had reservations about bringing her in front of his friends. Frenchie had made it all happen for her. From September to May, Danny's heart and the approval of his friends was all she had wanted. It had become a reality. The irony was that it had not made Sandy happy the way she thought it would. **

** Sandy can still remember the looks on her parents' faces, when she came home two hours past curfew, and they saw her in that hooker red lipstick and black leather outfit so tight she looked like she was about to spill out of it. After picking their jaws up off the floor, her mother asked, "What have those kids done to you?" "They didn't make me do this. I chose this for myself," Sandy replied. "You smell of smoke! Do those kids have you smoking too?" her father asked. Sandy looked down and chewed on her upper lip for just one second while she quickly thought of an excuse she thought her father would buy. "Daddy of course not. The others were smoking, and I just happen to be around them," she lied. Sandy couldn't even make eye contact when she answered, and neither one of them believed her anyway. Sandy's response was significant in that it marked the first time she had ever lied to her parents. The scene overall stood out, because it was the first time her parents had ever looked at her with disappointment and shame. "Does this all make you happy?" her father slowly asked. Though Sandy's answer to this question should have been true it was instead another lie. Defensively Sandy answered, "Yes Daddy it does make me happy. I'm grown up, and I needed a change. This is the way it is going to be for now own, and you both will just have to accept it!" Both of her parents just stood there, taking in Sandy's answer, wondering what had happened to their sweet daughter, wishing they would have moved back to Australia like they originally were going to, wishing she had never met Danny Zuko. He was the reason for all of this! "Well I hope that what you are giving up is worth what you are gaining," her mother said. With that they both left the room, and Sandy just stood there feeling more alone and confused than she ever had in her life. **

** The truth was Sandy liked the way Frenchie had dressed her, and she thought that Frenchie had done a great job, but she didn't want to wear outfits like that every day. Every now and then was fine, but those pants seriously felt like they were going to suck the life out of her, and she still liked her long, flowing skirts. Pink Ladies however did not dress like that. She also missed the way she use to be able to brush her hair without the brush getting all matted up in it. However her fellow Pink Ladies loved her hair! She also hated wearing hooker red lipstick, because it always seemed to wind up on her teeth. The only attribute of her new look that she accepted without reservation was her pierced ears. Sandy had secretly always wanted pierced ears. As for the smoking, Sandy still got ill from one cigarette. **

** As much as the old Sandy was still a part of her she also knew that she needed to grow as a person too. She felt like the more edgy Sandy that she'd become was just her way of doing that. It was also the only way that the T-Birds and Pink Ladies would like her, and it was the only way she was going to be able to have a successful relationship with Danny. If she went back to who she was before she would lose everything. She wasn't herself though which meant that her new "friends" liked the person they wanted her to be rather than who she really was. It meant that Danny loved the person he wanted her to be rather than who she really was. She didn't know what to do. Would she go back to being the person that made her happy, at the expense of losing the guy she loved and his friends, or would she remain the image that kept her from being alone? It felt like a lose/lose situation. Sandy would either lose Danny or herself. She couldn't take feeling like that anymore. Sandy knew that she needed to do something, and she was going to have to soon. With no one else to turn to, she called the one person who had been there for her since day one. "Hello?" a voiced said into the phone. Sandy took a deep breath, "May I speak to Frenchie?"**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. Comments and feedback are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to this film. Paramount Pictures owns all the rights. **

"**Sandy!" Frenchie exclaimed into the phone, "I was just about to call you! I wanted to see if you would like to come over to my house to get ready for the party tonight!" "Sure Frenchie. I would like that very much." Sandy didn't sound too enthusiastic, and Frenchie picked up on that. "Sandy is there something the matter?" "Well Frenchie it's just that… I mean lately I've been thinking a lot about….I don't know Frenchie. I just don't know where to start." "Well, why not start at the beginning." Frenchie replied. "What's going on?" Sandy paused for a minute collecting her thoughts. "Frenchie, in your honest opinion, how did you prefer me. I mean did you like me better when you first met me, or do you like me more now?" "What are you talking about Sandy? I've always liked you just the same. No better or worse. Your clothes might be different, but you're still the same sweet Sandy I met on the first day of school. A kind hearted Australian girl, who I saw standing on the sidewalk by Rydell, looking nervous about her first day in a new school. A girl who I knew in that moment needed a friend, and my heart went out to her." If there was one thing that Frenchie excelled at it was lifting Sandy's spirits when they needed lifting. Sandy then asked Frenchie, "How could you be a Pink Lady all this time and yet be so different from the rest of them?" "What do you mean?" Frenchie asked puzzled. Sandy went on. "Well I mean, when the girls first met me, I guess they thought I was okay, or Jan and Marty at least thought I was okay, but Rizzo hated me! I never understood that. I mean how can you be so resentful toward someone that you don't even know? I was always nice to her. I wasn't a threat by any means. Yet she did that "Sandra Dee" stuff at your slumber party, and earlier that night at the pep rally I think she knew Danny would make me look stupid in front of his friends. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that she knew exactly what was going to happen. I can't believe I was so naïve at the time to think she was trying to do something nice for me. It wasn't until I showed up at the senior carnival, all made over by you, that her attitude toward me changed." **

**Frenchie thought about what she had just heard, and she knew that Sandy was right. She had been just as surprised as Sandy, maybe even more, when Rizzo gave her a Pink Lady jacket of her own, especially since she had tried all school year to persuade Rizzo to let Sandy join the Pink Ladies. Rizzo's had always laughed it off with remarks like, "You have got to be kidding me! You have to be tough to hang with our group. Not some stupid doll who walks around on some wholesome pedestal! Seriously Frenchie, does she look tough to you? Does she **_**look**_** like a Pink Lady to you? We don't just let anyone in you know, and that includes foreign exchange students you feel sorry for!" Rizzo knew good and well that Sandy was not a foreign exchange student, that her family had moved there, yet this never stopped her from making the remark, amongst other remarks to belittle Sandy. Frenchie knew that Sandy did not know that Rizzo called her that, and she also knew that Sandy did not know about the other snide comments Rizzo made about her. Whenever she wasn't discussing her ups and downs with Keneicke, she was making Sandy the butt of her jokes. "Hello? Frenchie?" She heard Sandy say. Frenchie snapped back to her phone conversation, unsure of what to say next. After a moment she responded. "It doesn't matter what Rizzo thought about you Sandy. What's important is that she knows you and likes you now." "She doesn't know me Frenchie. She never made the effort. She just knows what she sees which is a street-smart looking Pink Lady just like her, and my new image is the only reason why she talks to me!" Sandy paused before going on. "It's the only reason why any of them like me." "But Sandy," Frenchie said slowly, "you **_**wanted **_**to look more like us. You were so sure of it at the time. You told me that you wanted to fit in, and now you do. It was what you wanted, and I remember it made you happy. What's changed?" "Well Frencie, what hasn't changed is my desire to be accepted by everyone. What **_**has**_** changed though is that I want them to accept me for who I am and not who they want me to be. I tried to make this new person me, and I just can't." There was a longer than usual pause in the phone, then Frenchie spoke. "I'm sorry you feel that way Sandy, and if you want to go back to the way you were before that is just fine with me. I'll still be your friend all the same, and Danny will still love you as much as he always had! It doesn't matter what those bozo boys or the girls or Rizzo think anyway. Who cares what they think! All that matters is that you are happy with you. Besides, you don't need any of them anyway. All you need is Danny." "That's just the thing though Frenchie is that I **_**do**_** need them, and I **_**do**_** need their approval in order for Danny to want to stay with me. He is not strong enough to stand up to them. If they decide they don't like me, Danny will let me go regardless of whatever feelings he may have. I'm not happy now, but I will be devastated if I lose Danny, and I am scared that will happen!" Frenchie understood Sandy's dilemma, but she didn't know what to say that might help her. She responded with the words coming as she thought of them. "Sandy I may not be the best person to talk about this with-" "Well I certainly can't discuss this with my parents," Sandy interrupted, "They can't stand the sight of Danny, or anyone else for that matter, except for you of course." "I didn't mean your parents," Frenchie went on, "I meant that you should go straight to the source, or in this case sources." "You mean talk to Danny about this? He won't understand." Sandy replied. "I also meant Rizzo." Frenchie contributed. Sandy needed a minute to stop and process this. She knew good and well Rizzo would not be understanding. Frenchie knew Rizzo better than she did. How could she possibly think that Rizzo would just take the time to sit down and talk to her about all this? She had a better chance of meeting Elvis than that ever happening! Sandy had no idea what she was going to do, but then suddenly, out of nowhere, she did. It was a risk, but it was a leap of faith she was just going to have to take. I mean if she did nothing the situation would never improve, but if she did something there was a chance that it might. Sandy suddenly perked up. "So Frenchie, what time do you want me over at your house tonight?" "How does six o'clock sound?" "Perfect!" Sandy replied. "Oh and by the way Frenchie," "Yes Sandy," "No need to help me get ready this time!" **


	3. Chapter 3

"So Many Things To Consider"

From Grease –Post Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to this film. Paramount Pictures owns all the rights.

I just wanted to quickly say a big "Thank You" to everyone who has taken the time to read my story so far, provide feedback and/or added it to their favorites list!

By eight-fifteen both girls arrived at the party. As Frenchie pulled up in the drive-way she couldn't help but snicker at the reality of whose house she was now at. Of all the people at Rydell High she never thought she would be attending a party at _this girl's_ house. Frenchie didn't even like her, not in kindergarten when she purposely spilled paint on her blouse the day they coincidentally wore the same one to school and certainly not senior year when she made a play for Danny after the notorious pep rally incident and let's not forget all the trash she spread about Rizzo during her pregnancy scare.

Sandy didn't ask Frenchie why she let out that small laugh, because she herself knew why, and Sandy was thinking the exact same thing. Contrary to Frenchie however Sandy had once liked Patty Simcox. Patty had made an effort to befriend her-unlike the Pink Ladies-when she first came to Rydell-and even encouraged her to try out for cheerleading. Sandy thought she had found a friend in Patty until she overheard Patty telling another girl at practice that she had always had a crush on Danny Zuko and that he and Sandy would never last. Patty went on to admit to this girl that she was only friends with Sandy in order to keep tabs on Danny!

"Frenchie, do you mind going in without me? I just need a minute," Sandy asked.

"Take all the time you need," she replied. "By the way Sandy you look very pretty. I wish I could be half as pretty as you."

Sandy's anxiety melted away for just a moment. It was comforting to know that she had at least one person in her corner.

"Thanks Frenchie! I won't take long, promise. I just have to think for a moment that's all."

Frenchie smiled and gave her a reassuring wink.

"You got this girl!"

With that Frenchie walked up the drive toward Patty's door.

"Hi Frenchie! I'm so glad you could make it! Come on in, the party is really happening! Everyone is here!"

Patty's voice was still so irritating after all this time. Frenchie would have rather listened to doors open and shut. Frenchie quickly said her thanks and then tried to bolt from the front door as fast as possible. However Patty stopped her before she could make a beeline for Marty, the first person she spotted.

"Where on earth is Sandy? I thought she was coming with you. Are her and Danny having problems, because if they are I will do anything to try and help, because I think they will last forever and-"

Frenchie could take no more of this two-faced crap Patty was dishing out.

"Just so you know her and Danny are doing just fine! I mean they are practically glued together! Sandy is here, but she is in the car adjusting her makeup. She looks so pretty Patty, wait until you see her. It's no wonder Danny fell in love with her."

Patty masked her disappointment at this news the moment she felt her perfectly placed smile begin to leave her face, and in order to save that face she quickly replied,

"Oh, well what a relief that is! I mean I would hate for something to be wrong, and I bet Sandy will be the prettiest girl here! I could _never_ pull off leather the way she can! Oh and what about her hair, did you do that Frenchie? Did they teach you that in beauty school? Can you do that with my hair sometime?"

Frenchie's response to Patty's never ending questions was to continue her interrupted beeline toward Marty. Patty still asked one or two more questions before realizing Frenchie was not there anymore.

"Remind me _again_ why we are all here." Frenchie told Marty.

"Because Eugene got a hold of our class roster from Ms. McGee's office and called everyone telling them that Patty's uncle works as an assistant to the director of Frankie Avalon's latest movie, and he has arranged for Patty to meet the dreamboat himself!" Can you believe it French? Frankie Avalon is going to be here in this room in just a few moments! Eugene says that Patty wanted _all _of us to meet him!"

"I knew there was a good solid reason I would purposely choose to spend an evening in Simcox hell." Frenchie then began thinking about her soul mate who would be arriving soon to wisk her away. Not Doody of course!

"I hear Frankie really likes redheads. Don't you think "Frenchie Avalon" has a nice ring to it Marty?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." Marty, like Frenchie, had also pinned all her hopes and dreams on being the future "Mrs. Frankie Avalon." Marty however had decided on this recently since it didn't work out with her man overseas, and Sonny just wasn't husband material!

"You know Marty, he looks just like the-"

"Yeah, yeah I know, the teen angel that visited you at Frosty's the day Rizzo and Kenechkie got in that huge uproar."

As Frenchie began so speak again her and Marty heard a familiar voice coming up from behind them.

"Can you believe all this? It's like if Patty tells Eugene to jump he asks "how high," he is such her puppet." He called our whole senior class to get them to come to this freak show, and I bet she doesn't even look at him all night long. I also bet Mr. Teen Heartthrob doesn't show!"

Almost as if on cue Rizzo, along with Jan, Putzie, Doody, Sonny and of course Kenechkie, came walking up to them.

"Of course he is going to show Rizzo! Why else would we all be wasting a perfectly good night here?" Marty asked.

"Because I have a bet going with Jan here. I get fifty bucks if he doesn't show, and she gets fifty bucks if he does."

"Correction, I _will_ get fifty bucks _when_ he does," Jan chimed in.

Knowing that fifty bucks would be hers by the end of the night Rizzo ignored Jan's statement. She then turned her attention toward Frenchie.

"Hey where's Sandy at? I thought she was supposed to be riding with you."

"Oh well, she just needed a minute. Look Riz, I want you to go easy on her okay?"

Rizzo gave Frenchie a puzzled look and laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about French? What do you mean, "go easy on her"?"

"You'll see."

That was all Frenchie could say.

After a few minutes of drinking freshly spiked punch Danny arrived, coming in the back door instead of the front, so that he would not have to interact with Patty.

"Yo Zuko!" Kenechkie exclaimed.

The rest of the T-Birds followed Kenechkie's lead in greeting Danny. Then the girls all said their hellos. Afterwards Danny turned his attention toward Frenchie.

"Hey Frenchie, didn't Sandy ride with you? Is she here? Is she alright?"

"No worries Danny. She's just powdering her nose in the car."

"Well thanks for bringing her French. I really wish I wouldn't have had to work so late, otherwise I would have."

Just as Frenchie began to respond, she heard the galling voice which belonged to none other than Patty Simcox.

"Sandy, wow! You never cease to amaze me. You look just like to did on the first day of school when we first met and became lifelong friends! Was the leather getting too itchy, because I hear in the summertime it sticks to your sweat…"

Sandy had already tuned out Patty's endless rambling, as she looked around the room to see all eyes fixated on her. She then began wishing she had not come dressed like this. She wanted more than anything to dig a great, big hole and jump in. It was funny that Patty had made the remark about her looking like she did on the first day of school, because Sandy just happened to be at that moment _wearing _what she had worn on the first day of school. Her yellow, flowing skirt complimented her golden blonde hair which was no longer curly.

"Is this some sort of a joke? Why are you doing this, and where's your Pink Lady jacket? It's not April Fools Day, and it's not Halloween, so I don't understand why you would be dressed like that. That's not you anymore. You're a Pink Lady now, and in case you have forgotten there are certain rules you must abide by."

Sandy was face to face with Rizzo. She knew she couldn't back down now, but she was too scared to say anything. For what was only moments but felt like an eternity Sandy stood there staring at Rizzo, frozen. The rest of the gang approached.

"Sandy, we have moved past this little Sandra Dee phase. Why are you trying to go back to it?" Marty then asked.

"Yeah Sandy, no T-Bird is going to want you looking like that!"

"Jan!" Frenchie responded.

Jan didn't mean for her remark to be hurtful to Sandy, but it was. She knew that Jan was right. No T-Bird would want her looking that that. Danny would not want her looking like that.

"Don't shush her French. She has a point. Why would Zuko want a little girl when he can have a real woman?" Rizzo hissed.

At that remark Sandy forgot all about being intimidated by Rizzo. She also forgot all about the fear and anxiety she had had about this very moment. In place of all that Sandy discovered a newfound sense of bravery and self assurance. She didn't have to take this crap from Rizzo or Marty or Jan, especially Rizzo. Perhaps it was old feelings of anger over how Rizzo had treated her when she first came to Rydell, perhaps it was anger over what Rizzo had just said, but whatever it was something in Sandy at that very moment snapped.

"By that do you mean a real woman like you Rizzo, a washed up whore?"

Everyone's eyes in the room widened with disbelief. You would have thought Frankie Avalon had arrived. The T-Birds and Pink Ladies looked at Sandy astonished at what they had just heard come out of her mouth. Frenchie silently cheered Sandy on. She was just as shocked as everyone else but also very proud. No one talked to Rizzo like that, and I mean no one! That's not to say that no one had ever wanted to. Of all the people at Rydell High, Sandy "Sandra Dee" Olsen was the one who put Rizzo in her place. Perhaps it was the Pink Lady in her.

"What did you just say to me?"

Rizzo's fists were clenched.

Sandy knew that there was no backing out now. She was in till the end.

"You heard me Betty Rizzo. Let's face it, it's the truth!

Sandy paused for a moment and shook her head before going on.

"You know when I first came to Rydell I could not understand why you hated me so much. I was always courteous to you, and I never did anything to deserve such treatment. Anybody whom I have ever disliked in my life did something to deserve it. You Rizzo, on the other hand, just dislike anybody who is not like you on the outside, regardless of what kind of person they might be on the inside. I no longer question why you're like that, because now I know. The truth is Rizzo that you yourself realized a long time ago that you were a used up piece of you know what, and you wanted so desperately not to be that. However you knew that it was too late, and the damage was done. Then I come along, and I am _everything_ you want to be but can never be. You are jealous of me, and it is _you_ who wants so desperately to be Sandra Dee!"

Once again only the sounds of gasps filled the room. Rizzo stood there practically shaking and took a moment to process everything that had just been said to her, by Sandy, in front of everyone. She had to think of something to say, and she had to think fast.

"You almost had me fooled. You can't handle being a Pink Lady. You don't have what it takes, and you never did. Let's face the real facts Sandra Dee. It is _you _who wants so desperately to be one of us, and you know why that is? You know why, but for my sheer enjoyment I'm going to tell you anyway. You want to be one of us, more than anything in the world, because it is the only way Zuko will stay with you!"

Rizzo let out a spiteful chuckle before going on.

"You know Sandy, I laughed my ass off watching you smoke and cough it all up at Frenchie's sleepover senior year, and I laughed even harder when you puked in her bathroom over your pierced ears."

"It must be a very sad existence being you Rizzo. Very sad. Sorry to disappoint Rizz, but I feel as though Danny loves me and will except me just like this. I don't have to be a slut to get my guy!"

"Well let's ask him, why don't we? Zuko, which do you prefer, the virgin from Australia or the Pink Lady from senior carnival? Let me just remind you before you answer that you _are_ a T-Bird, so you better choose your answer wisely."

Danny was probably the most shocked person in the whole room. He still had not decided whether or not he was dreaming everything that had just taken place. Unable to form words, let alone think of words, he stood there wide eyed and frozen in place.

"Well Danny which is it?" Sandy asked.

After a moment of no response, Sandy asked again, this time her voice sounding a little more worried.

"Danny which is it? Danny say something!"

"Yes, Danny please oh please say something! I have to so desperately know!" Rizzo mocked.

Finally Danny spoke.

"Well uh, you see it's sort of complicated. I mean there is a lot to think…I mean I just need to figure out some stuff… I mean well you know I have this image and all and I've got people who expect…I mean there are the rules for being a T-Bird…I mean you know what I mean…I mean Sandy you know how my image is…"

At that remark Sandy's worst fears became a reality to her. Danny didn't want her anymore. He only wanted her when she was like the other Pink Ladies, because then his image was safe. Now it was certain that Sandy could never be a Pink Lady, and T-Birds only dated Pink Ladies. Danny wasn't about to lose all he had for Sandy. Of all this Sandy was sure, and she wasn't about to be any more humiliated by having Danny break up with her in front of everyone. Therefore she raced out the door, running as fast as she could, to get away from what had just happened. She was so shaken up that she finally collapsed in somebody's yard and cried uncontrollably. She felt like a little girl lost now. She didn't know what to do from here.

Any comments and feedback are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

"So Many Things To Consider"

From Grease –Post Movie

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to this film. Paramount Pictures owns all the rights.

For two days all Sandy did was stay in her room and cry. Her bedroom was her one safe haven. Whether it was in the U.S. or Australia she had always found peace and tranquility behind those four walls that shielded her from the rest of the world. This time however that peace and tranquility did not come.

She barely slept and eating was more like a chore than a necessity to be enjoyed. So many thoughts ran through her mind. She had thought about when she first met Danny on the beach that fateful day where summer dreams were born, everything that had happened between them during the school year, everything that had happened since the senior carnival and especially everything that had happened at Patty Simcox's party two nights prior. Sandy replayed the events in her head over and over again. She felt humiliated and betrayed. However a very small part of her felt a tinge of personal satisfaction. Sandy had surprised herself and everyone else by facing one of her worst fears…standing up to Rizzo! She could not believe that she had called Rizzo a washed up whore in front of everyone, and she also could not believe she wasn't currently six feet under for saying it. Sandy was also proud of herself for wearing her "Sandra Dee" attire to a party where she knew it would not be accepted by her peers. Sandy had to admit that some good did come from that evening. She realized she was much braver than what she gave herself credit for.

Another bright side was the fact that she did not have to return to school at the beginning of the week where she knew she would be harassed by everyone regarding everything that went down. She also didn't have to worry about facing any Pink Ladies or T-Birds. Those were just some of the perks of being a high school graduate. There was no aftermath to face. Lucky for her she could just stay in her room and shut out the rest of the world, even the people who were trying to reach out to her. Those people included her parents of course but also Frenchie. It wasn't like Sandy to not accept Frenchie's calls, and she wasn't even mad at her. She was just afraid to speak to her, because she was scared of what Frenchie would tell her. She didn't want to know what Rizzo had up her sleeve to get even with her, and she also didn't want to know if Danny had a new girlfriend. The latter one she _really _didn't want to know! Despite it all she knew that she would need to talk to Frenchie eventually, but for now she just wasn't ready.

One person from the outside world who had not made an effort to contact her was Danny. That just made the pain she was going through even worse. It also made her seethe with anger. She had given up so much for Danny! She had hurt her parents, herself and even other people such as that football player Tom from high school, whom she dumped on the spot to take Danny back. She had changed everything about herself for him. Was this one guy really worth it? Sandy had thought of it all as the sacrifices you made for true love, but now it just seemed like a huge waste of her time. It was time she would never get back again. If only she could go back to that day at the beach and start all over. Everything would be different. She would still have no Danny, but she would also have no pain. Despite it all though she still loved Danny, but she figured just as waves in the ocean wash away footprints in the sand, that love would also cease to exist.

Another thing that she hoped would soon cease to exist was her hatred toward Rizzo. Sandy had never hated _anyone_ in her entire life, but she hated Rizzo. She hated her for so many things she didn't even want to think about it. After all Sandy knew that having hate for someone only hurt yourself more than it did the other person, and Sandy did not want to be a hateful person or hurt anymore than she already did.

It was hard not to be hateful though, especially when the first words Rizzo ever said to her were, "How are things down under?"

At the time Sandy did not know it was a dirty joke at her expense, but Marty clued her in on that later on. Rizzo had also mocked Sandy when she originally told the girls about Danny, completely unaware that he was a student at Rydell.

"Maybe if you believe in miracles, prince charming will show up again someday, somewhere unexpected," she had said.

Please! Oh and Sandy couldn't forget her "friendly" suggestion of doing the kangaroo bop at the prom. What was Rizzo's problem with her anyway?

During her senior year she had tried to take Betty Rizzo apart and put her back together again in her mind, desperate to figure out why she hated her and what she could do to fix that. After all the mental evaluations it came down to two things: she was jealous of her relationship with Danny or she was jealous of her. While both of these possibilities had made sense, they were also both ridiculous as far as she was concerned. First of all why would Rizzo be jealous of her and Danny when she had Kenechkie, and secondly why on earth would Rizzo be jealous of _her_? Those were two questions that Sandy could not find a logical explanation for. When it came right down to it though Sandy knew her two biggest obstacles awaited her: she needed to stop loving Danny, and she needed to stop hating Rizzo.

As she pondered those things she heard her mother softly knock on the door. Sandy knew it was almost dinner time, and she figured that was the reason.

"What is it mum?"

Mrs. Olsen cracked the door open slightly.

"Sandy there is someone here to see you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone mum."

"Sandy that's what I told this person, but whoever it is will not leave until they speak to you. This person said it is very urgent."

Sandy was curious. Since her mother was referring to the person at the door as "this person," she knew it was neither Frenchie nor Danny, but who could it be? All of the other Pink Ladies had been over and met her parents, but none of the other T-Birds knew where she lived. That was mainly because her father refused to allow them over. He saw them all as trouble. Who in the world could possibly be at her door?

Curiosity overruled isolation, so Sandy went to her mirror, wiped away excess tears, powdered her nose and went to the front door.

She was surprised at who she found there.

Any comments and feedback are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

"**So Many Things To Consider"**

**From Grease –Post Movie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights whatsoever to this film. Paramount Pictures owns all the rights.**

For a minute all they did was just look at each other. Neither one knew who should be the first to speak. It was very awkward since Sandy and this person had never had a conversation one on one before. Finally the guest at the door spoke.

"Hey Sandy."

"Hi, um what are you doing here?"

The guest at the door let out an uncomfortable chuckle.

"I know this is kind of weird right? Danny told me where you lived, and I wanted to talk to you about him and Rizz."

At that Sandy wanted to hear no more. It wasn't worth it.

"Look I do not mean to be rude, but I want nothing more to do with Danny or Rizzo or any of you. With the exception of Frenchie none of you ever liked me anyway."

She had started out speaking calmly, but as she went on a fire shot through her, and all bouts of courtesy and worrying about hurting another's feelings went out the door.

"I can't believe I let myself fall for Danny Zuko! He was a fake and a phony the whole time! I can't believe I even wanted to be a Pink Lady!"

With that Sandy grabbed her Pink Lady jacket that was hanging on the hall tree by the front door and threw it at the person standing before her.

"You can take this piece of garbage! I don't care what you do with it, and I don't care about any of you! Not anymore!"

Though the guest at the door had always known what to say in any situation, this incident was the exception. This person did not know whether to leave at her request or forge along and try to speak to her. The guest knew that there was more to the story that what Sandy knew.

"I know why Rizzo doesn't like you Sandy."

"Well good that you know, but personally I don't care! You can leave now!"

Sandy stood there and thought about what was happening here and then retracted her thoughts back to the party. While the last couple of days had been a nightmare for her, she had also discovered that standing up for herself felt very good. Why had she not done it all these years? She thought about all the situations where she could have spoken up and chickened out. If only she had. Would the outcome have been different? What kind of person would she be today if she had? Well Sandy decided that she couldn't waste her time thinking about the "what ifs?" She was taking up for herself now, and she did at the party a few nights ago. That was all that mattered. Better late than never.

Instead of leaving the guest at the door went on.

"Rizzo feels threatened by you."

Sandy said nothing, waiting for the guest to continue on and simultaneously wondering why Rizzo would the threatened by her.

"You see, her and Zuko broke up about three months before he met you, and though she acted all tough, I mean like it didn't bother her and all, we all knew it did. Luckily she found someone else that had a thing for her, and Zuko didn't date anyone, so it was like she had the upper hand you know?"

Sandy didn't respond but instead waited for the guest to continue on.

"Well anyway the guy was this T-Bird who was like a senior, and he had a motorcycle, and all the girls loved him, but Rizz _had_ him. I don't think she ever liked him. I mean I think she felt important being seen with him and all, and I guess she figured Zuko would get jealous and want her back. He was the T-Bird that every T-Bird wanted to be!"

"Can you just get to the point please?" Sandy asked feeling as though she had the upper hand.

"Okay, sorry. Well he graduated and dumped her and said he was taking his motorcycle on a road trip across America. I mean he told her they were through and up and split in one day. This time though she wasn't upset. She told one of the girls that she had found someone new that would make her forget all about Danny. However she never saw that guy during the summer, because he was working. Therefore she had to wait until school started to make her move."

Sandy's patience with this story was waning.

"Look if she didn't like Danny anymore then I don't see why she feels threatened by me. She's just crazy. We're done here."

As she began to shut the door the guest stopped her.

"Wait, wait wait! I am getting to the point right now! I promise!"

Sandy let out a deep exasperated sigh.

"Fine, go ahead."

"Well the first day of school came, and she saw this guy, you know the new one she liked, standing at the registration office. He didn't see her though, and she started to go toward him to like make her move and all, but then as she got closer she saw him checking out the new girl that was filling out some forms. He was really into that chick too. He thought about going over there and making his move, but he didn't, even though he thought she was beautiful. As a matter of fact he had never seen a girl more beautiful at Rydell. Well Rizz saw what was happening and left. The guy never had a clue that Rizz was there, and the new girl never knew that either of them were there."

Sandy felt heaviness in her chest and took a deep breath before responding.

"Let me guess who the new girl was…"

"Yeah it was you."

The guest at the door waited for Sandy to say something else about what had just been said, but when she didn't the guest continued on realizing that Sandy had not made the other connection.

"The guy checking you out was me."

With that neither said anything for a few moments. Moments that felt like years.

"I had no idea you felt that way Kenechkie."

He couldn't look her in the eyes when responding instead choosing to look at his shoes.

"Yeah, funny huh?"

He let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I really liked you Sandy, and I thought about you all that morning. Later when I met the guys at the bleachers to crap on the football players, I even mentioned you to them."

"You did? Wouldn't Danny have said something?"

"Well he didn't know I was talking about you, and all I really said to the guys was something like 'Hey did any of you see that new chick at registration? She sure beats the foam domes around here.' Then after that the subject changed to Danny's summer at the beach and how he met you. I didn't know _you_ were the one he met until the bonfire though."

"What about Rizz?"

"Well you ended up meeting her when Frenchie introduced you to the girls at lunch, and then you told them all about your summer with Danny. When Rizz found out that the guy you spent the whole summer with was _Danny Zuko_, well that just added fuel to her fire. I mean the way she saw it was that she had already lost one guy to you and now she had lost another. The guys she wanted picked _you_ over _her_."

"Well then if you liked me as much as you claim then why didn't you do anything about it?"

"T-Bird code. Pink Ladies only."

"That is such a stupid rule. Just because someone is or isn't a T-Bird or Pink Lady doesn't mean that you will necessarily be compatible with them."

Kenechkie knew she was right.

"Well those are the rules for being a T-Bird or a Pink Lady though. It's like the number one rule, and it has always been that way."

"Kenechkie let me ask you something. What is the thing you like the most about being a T-Bird?"

"Everybody looking up to you, like you're some sort of a leader or something."

"Exactly!"

"Whadya mean 'exactly'?"

"Why don't you be a leader and change that rule! If the other T-Birds see you doing it then the others will follow suit."

Kenechkie liked the idea, but he didn't know how to break the news to Sandy.

"Hey uh Sandy, I meant it when I said that you were beautiful and all, but now I am really in love with Rizz."

Sandy was taken aback by his response, and she felt awkward beginning hers.

"Oh Kenechkie I didn't mean… I mean you are very handsome, and beneath that tough exterior I think there is a wonderful, humble, caring man deep down inside, but I don't see you that way, and I never did. The only man I looked at that way was Danny."

Kenechkie felt a sigh of relief at knowing where they stood with each other.

"Well about Danny…"

Sandy put her hand up to stop him.

"The subject of Danny is closed."

Kenechkie ignored her.

"He's in love with you Sandy! I know you don't believe me, but he is! Why else would I have come all the way over here?"

"I am still in the process of piecing all that together Kenechkie."

"I came over here, because it is _my _fault that you had problems with Danny, and it is _my _fault that you had problems with Rizzo. Rizzo hated you, because Zuko and I both liked you, and I also heckled Danny about how goody two-shoes you were and how you were out of his league."

"Out of his league?"

"Yeah, and the reason that I gave him such a hard time about you was because I was jealous that he had you. I remember getting pissed when we saw you at the bonfire and you two were so happy to see each other. Then when he made fun of you and you left I knew that was that. Then I ended up making it with Rizz later on that night, and I then discovered that I really liked her. By then you two were history, so it didn't seem to matter anymore. I just didn't think it was fair that Zuko could get a girl like you and I couldn't. Therefore I made him feel like he didn't deserve you."

"Well Danny could have been a man and stood up to you."

Kenechkie changed gears on the topic.

"Did you know that Danny lettered in track our senior year?"

Sandy was taken aback by this new piece of information. She had remembered seeing Danny running around the tracks at school, and she had thought she'd remembered him wearing a letterman sweater at the carnival, but she had dismissed it all as a hoax of his to win her back.

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not Sandy. The guys and me were out stealing hubcaps and such, and all the while Danny was at track meets and practices. He had wanted to surprise you at the end of the school year. I envy him for it. I wish I would have lettered in something. Actually I wish I could be more like Zuko."

Kenechkie paused for a moment.

"I am probably crazy for saying this, and she would never admit it, but I think that Rizzo wishes she could be more like you."

"You're right Kenechkie that _is _crazy! Also if Danny really loves me so much as you claim then why is he not here telling me all of this? As a matter of fact he has made no effort to contact me since it all happened!"

"Zuko's not here, because he thinks he is not good enough for you. He thinks you deserve someone who would not hurt you the way he has. He wants the best for you, and he doesn't think he is the best. Danny believes you are better off without him."

Sandy put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right! I'm really supposed to believe that Danny said all of that to you!"

"No he didn't. His mom did, and that's why I am here. He wouldn't come to the door when I went to see him. It's my fault he feels that way."

Sandy pondered everything she had been told for a moment. She didn't know what to think about all of this. She didn't know whether or not she should go to Danny or just let it go. She also didn't know what to think about these new revelations concerning Rizzo. It now made sense why Rizzo had a problem with her, but what about the last part Kenechkie had said….the part about Rizzo wishing she were more like her. Then again she also learned that Kenechkie wishes he were more like Danny and out of jealousy convinced Danny that he and Sandy were not right for each other. She looked at Kenechkie and knew what to say next.

"Kenechkie you are a better man than you think you are…"

"No I'm not." Kenechkie interjected. "I'm a greaser, I'm a tough guy and I am one of those guys that mothers warn their daughters about."

Sandy continued on.

"You are also a brave, honest and decent man Kenechkie. You coming over here was not an easy thing to do, and it shows that you really care about Danny and Rizzo. You, Kenechkie, are proof that you can never judge a book by its cover. Sometimes humans can surprise you for the better, and you most certainly did that for me."

At that moment the weight of despair was lifted away from Kenechkie. He hadn't felt this good about himself in quite some time, and he knew that Sandy was telling him the truth.

"Thanks Sandy. That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me."

Sandy smiled.

"You're welcome Kenechkie."

Kenechkie smiled too.

In one meeting the two had gone from being acquaintances to being friends.

"Oh my gosh! Where are my manners?" Sandy exclaimed suddenly.

"What is it?" Kenechkie asked.

"We have been standing here this whole time, and I never invited you in! Please come have a seat in the living room. I can get you some tea or juice if you like."

Kenechkie chuckled a little bit at Sandy's sudden outburst.

"No thanks Sandy I actually need to go. Um I'm sorry for everything."

"_Everything_ is not your fault Kenechkie, and all is forgiven."

"Does this mean you are not mad at Zuko or Rizz anymore?"

"Well I am not mad at all anymore, about anything. I will figure out what to do about Danny and Rizzo. In the meantime I just have some thinking to do."

Kenechkie accepted her answer.

"Sounds like a fair plan. Well I guess I will go now. I am actually on my way to see Rizz."

"Does she know you came by here?"

"No she doesn't. She has been pretty upset too these last couple of days. Let me know if and when you plan to speak to Rizzo okay? I just want to prepare her."

"Well Rizzo is not my first priority, so let's not think about that."

"Alrighty. Well I will see you later Sandy. Thanks for listening to me."

"Thanks for coming by Kenechkie. Have a nice evening."

"You too Sandy."

With that Kenechkie headed down the driveway, toward the new and improved "grease lightening," then took off. After he left Sandy sat in the living room and thought about what she would do. She couldn't deny the fact that she was still in love with Danny. That was something that would never change no matter how much she tried to ignore it. Sandy then decided to go back to her room. This time however it wasn't to sob and hide from the outside world but rather to write a letter to Danny.

It was time to put all the cards on the table.

**Comments and feedback are welcome!**


End file.
